Stick dispensers for cosmetic stick products such as lipstick have in the past been used to dispense relatively large diameter cylindrical stick products having a diameter in the range of about 7/16 inches. Recently however, there has been a trend to slimmer stick products and dispensers with a more aesthetic profile. It would be desirable to be able to dispense products having a ¼ inch or less maximum diameter.
However, the construction of slimmer dispensers presents difficulties which differ from prior large diameter dispensers. In particular, the small diameter of such slimmer dispensers limits the available space for providing a twist-up elevator mechanism to move the stick product up and down in the dispenser barrel.
Slimmer dispensers also present difficulties for smooth operation of the dispenser. Providing friction drag or suitable camming for an appealing movement of the parts must overcome the restricted dimensions.
In addition, a slimmer product is more fragile than a larger diameter product, making it difficult to secure the product in the dispenser as it loses moisture and contracts.